


Call Me When You Get Home

by evangelineimagine



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Gen, Reader-Insert, Self Harm
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-20
Updated: 2021-01-20
Packaged: 2021-03-18 22:27:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,073
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28874568
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/evangelineimagine/pseuds/evangelineimagine
Summary: Request from tumblr: Hi! Would you be able to do a one-shot where the reader is really good friends with the pack. Even though the reader trusts them and all, they keep it a secret that they have depression. However Derek and Peter notice, so they keep an eye on the reader and are always checking in on them. Also, could you possibly base it on the song “Call Me In The Morning” by Taking Back Sunday?
Kudos: 3





	Call Me When You Get Home

**Author's Note:**

> Warning! Descriptions of self harm.

“Call me when you get home.” It reminded you more of an order than a question as Peter followed you out to your car. 

“Yeah, yeah, I’ll do.” You smiled at him, before climbing into your car, driving off. Peter stood there for a while, out in the dark. He was worried about you. All night he had been keeping an eye on you, as he always did. You were known for being the smiling, laughing girl of the pack. The one who always could cheer you up, the one everyone could turn to. But there were few times when any of them actually looked at you like really looked at you. The way your smile never reached your eyes, the way you fiddled with your hands as you forced yet another laugh.

"Did you see her off?“ Derek came out to stand beside Peter, having a thoughtful look on his face.

"Yeah…” Peter’s voice was distant, his thoughts were somewhere else.

"Do you think she knows she can talk to us?“ Peter said, his eyes still trailed on the road you had driven just some minutes ago.

"I don’t think she understands that she can tell us anything, that we could help.” Derek sounded maybe even graver than Peters. 

~

The sound of the cellphone rang through the loft, and Peter bolted right up from his seat in the stairs, reaching the phone in less than a second. 

“I got home safely.” Your voice was just a whisper through the phone, and Peter knew there was something wrong. Derek lifted his head from where he was on the bed, listening in on the conversation. 

“Good.” There was an awkward silence. 

“Y/N listen…” Peter began, wondering how he was going to say this to you. 

“Hm?” You replied, your voice weak, your attention on something else. 

«Despite the many insecurities of this pack, and of course the constant question if I could be trusted or not, you know you could talk to me right?» Peter said, a worrying frown forming on his forehead. Derek coughed from his position on the bed. 

«And to Derek of course.» He added, making a hand gesture you couldn’t see towards Derek. Peter and Derek waited for an answer, but none came. 

«Y/N? Are you there?» Peter was getting worried about your lack of response. Derek got up from the bed, trying his best to hear anything on the other end. 

«Y/N,» Derek said a little louder than Peter. There was still no answer. They only gave each other a look before they were both out of the loft, and on their way over to your place. 

~

Your house was silent. There wasn’t a sound, and almost all of the lights in the house were off. You were sitting in a corner in your room, your phone on the floor in front of you. You were taking steady breaths, trying to only focus on that, and not the feeling in your stomach, like someone, was strangling you from the inside. Every little sound was a distraction though, so when you heard someone walk up to your door, and walking straight inside, your eyes shot up wide and the strangling feeling was back for full. You heard two people climbing the stairs, fast, walking down the hall and stopped outside of your bedroom door. Peter and Derek came into your room, seeing you in the corner, all curled up. You looked emotionless like you actually could use some crying.

«Y/N…» Peter carefully approached you, like a little scared animal. If only you had felt that emotion. You felt empty, even when they both stood there in your room, in front of you. 

«Are you okay?» Derek asked, looking at you with worried eyes. 

Am I okay? You thought. What a stupid question, but still one you never had an answer for. You didn’t answer, only looked at them emotionless, having no energy left to fake a smile for them. Peter crouched down in front of you, scanning over your body to see if you were okay, but his gaze stopped at your wrists. A small red line could be seen in the darkness of the room, the most recent one.

«Y/N, please listen to me for a minute, okay?» He looked you straight in the eyes, as he watched you barely nod your head.

«I may not know how you are feeling, or how you have it at the moment, but I hope you know that that’s, not the solution.» He pointed to your wrist and the cut. «We know you’ve had a hard time these past years, maybe even a hard life, and yes it can be hard to hold on to something that seems useless and in the way. But there are so much more than you see. You only see it from your point of view.» He stopped up, trying to find the words. Derek was still standing but had come closer, supporting Peter’s every word. 

«You’re one of the strongest persons I have ever met, and the true proof of that is right here. That you’re still here, that you actually managed to still be here. So keep fighting, and don’t let go.» He took a small break, to make his words sink in before he continued. 

«I don’t know where we’re going, but I do know where we have been and that road has been hard for you. Don’t hide from the sins you think you have committed, for there is none. Because only those that others remember clearly are sins, not the one you’re the only one reliving. So don’t let go.» Peter took your hand, and gave it a squeeze, giving you a weak smile. 

«You know we wouldn’t last a day without you, Y/N,» Derek said from behind Peter. 

That broke you, and for the first time in years, you let a tear roll down your face, dropping to the ground. It felt good. It felt something. Within seconds, you were crying in Peters's arms, and it felt good. Good to know someone was there to hold you while you cried, knowing you weren’t a burden, but you knew there was a long way ahead, and so did Peter and Derek. Because all of this doesn’t just end, it never goes away. It’s like a demon who have possessed you, but it’s impossible to chase away.


End file.
